Motivo
by ZAHAKI
Summary: ¿Acaso necesitaba purgar los siete años de odio?


Admito penosamente que no tengo ningún comentario qué hacer además de lo siguiente: es mi primer intento escribiendo en segunda persona y con esto no quiero justificar los posibles errores e incongruencias gramaticales que puedan encontrarse, pero realmente espero que a pesar de lo tediosa que pueda parecer la lectura, puedan disfrutar este argumento.

No tengo idea de donde proviene la inspiración pero sé que explotó con una necesidad de plasmar otro punto de vista de Asch. Igual ya he comentado que es mi personaje favorito y tiendo a delirar cuando trabajo con él.

Sin más que agregar, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss (para beneficio de muchos), pertenece a Namco Bandai. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la redacción de la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Motivo<strong>

Odio.

Esa era una de las cosas a las que más te aferrabas. Al odio que sentías por aquel que había robado no sólo tu lugar, sino tu brillante futuro.

Entre días de amargura y noches enteras en vela, habías fluido durante una larga temporada sin poder acallar los pensamientos vengativos y homicidas contra aquel que ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia.

Asumiendo una vida que no te correspondía, aceptaste los extenuantes entrenamientos, las molestas misiones y no retrocediste ante las interminables batallas provocando que las cifras de tus trofeos humanos fueran en alarmante aumento. Los años crearon en ti la aceptación a este febril predicamento y la insensibilidad ganó su terreno otorgándote el magistral título por el que muchos temblaban.

La vida como ciudadano de Kimlasca, había terminado hacía siete años y cada vida que tomaba tu espada se encargó de recordártelo.

Siete largo años en los que pacientemente te habías guardado cualquier intento de asesinato hacia el usurpador; no obstante, el control se perdió en una tormentosa nube de ira una vez que le viste en las Llanuras Rugnicas.

Le viste experimentar el miedo cuando su espada había atravesado a aquel soldado que sólo cumplía con su trabajo; y ante el patético sollozo, la cólera acumulada durante casi una década se incrementó a borbotones haciéndote olvidar la misión por la que estabas allí. Más que dispuesto estabas a tomar venganza; pero una vez más, el destino se puso frente a ti sin que el otro se percatara de tu justificado odio.

Prontamente, comenzaste a encontrarlo en tu camino con más frecuencia de la que hubieras deseado y al ver su relación con la persona culpable de tu salida de Baticul, te obligaste a pensar las cosas a sabiendas que la planificación no es precisamente una de tus virtudes. Preciso era pues, sacar beneficio de aquel desecho que si bien seguías detestando, habías decidido perdonarle la vida mientras pudieses obtener algún beneficio.

Desde que abriste el canal con tu réplica, fuiste testigo de los acontecimientos más importantes. De su evolución y las resoluciones que había sido obligado a tomar por los drásticos acontecimientos; y con irritación contenida, aceptaste que no era tan inútil como lo habías imaginado ya que estaba ejerciendo un papel importante en la misión que tácitamente habían acordado.

Su voz se profundizaba en tu cabeza, la visión de sus ojos ante un futuro incierto te llenaba de un desconcierto que desembarcaba en una llamarada de irritación que se exteriorizaba contra todos los que te rodeaban.

Definitivamente no había motivos, no existían razones para perdonarle si ya te había arrebatado todo. Pero ahí te mantenías viendo sus sueños, escuchando sus dudas, sus pesares, la angustiosa incertidumbre de no conocer el mundo. Le escuchaste susurrar tu nombre con una necesidad que te estremeció como ninguna otra visión en el mundo, provocando un inusitado desconcierto que nunca pudiste explicarte.

No muy contento, accediste a una tregua a pesar de que el ahora Luke fon Fabre no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ti. Una tregua mientras el que para ti seguía siendo el _maldito idiota,_ fuese útil. Una tregua que no admitía gestos de ninguna especie. Sin embargo, era una tregua con un alto precio, contenerte no era la cualidad con la que te conocían como Asch _el Sanguinario_ pero desde que tenías a ese _desecho_ frente a ti, era lo único que podías hacer.

No necesitabas muestras de preocupación y compañerismo por parte del causante de tu actual situación y el sentir que sus acciones eran completamente sinceras, sólo te alteró lo suficiente como para enclaustrarte en resoluciones que no te llevarían a feliz término. No necesitabas que tu inferior, esa copia barata, se preocupara por ti; y aún así, poco podías ignorar sus reacciones, no podías controlar las extrañas sensaciones que agitaban tu pulso cuando la réplica mostraba esa ridícula efusividad al verte, sus constantes preguntas y la repentina insistencia de acompañarle.

Ir con ellos.

_O mejor dicho, con él…_

Fue una propuesta que quisiste encontrar desagradable y ante la falta de argumentos, respondiste con un buen repertorio de improperios que seguramente no aprendiste en la Mansión Fabre.

La intimidación no le afectaba, no importaba cuánto atrajeras ese rostro al tuyo pues no había duda en sus ojos ni titubeo en sus palabras; y aunque quisieras encontrar un atisbo de hipocresía para marcar fin a su vida, no lo hallabas porque sus _fonones_ hablaban por sí solos.

Te mordiste la lengua antes de continuar y le dejaste caer. Debías irte. No sabías ni quisiste indagar en el por qué, pero debías colocar millas de distancia entre ese desecho y tú.

Un tiempo había pasado desde su último encuentro. Decidiste contratar un grupo que transmitiera tus mensajes con el objetivo de eliminar cualquier contacto innecesario. No estableciste más comunicación con él y no dijiste abiertamente tus planes.

Todo estaba bien así. La inquietud se había reducido casi a la nada, aparentemente…

Pero en Belkend, las cosas cambiaron a tu encuentro con el afamado grupo. Lo ignoraste con algo de esfuerzo pero pronto tu interés se desvió a la prioridad que Spinoza representaba a tus planes.

No te extrañó en lo absoluto ver la oficina saturada de _indeseados_. Los anteojos del Nigromante, brillaron de una manera desagradable en tu dirección pero te ahorraste cualquier comentario y bufaste en un descortés saludo. La princesa de Kimlasca se acercó, pero en vez de dirigirle la palabra, hablaste directamente al científico sabiendo que ninguna muestra de afecto marcaría un rumbo significativo en tu historia.

— ¿Tienes los datos que te pedí? —Quisiste saber de inmediato.

Viste al físico exaltarse ante tu pregunta aunque no le diste importancia al saber que el tono empleado no era el más amable.

—Asch. Bueno, temo decirte que necesitaré algunos materiales de la Caverna de Ortion, de hecho le comentaba a Jade que no tengo a nadie a quién enviar y la investigación se ha retardado más de lo habitual por eso.

Crispaste una ceja con desconfianza. Por algún motivo ajeno a tu entendimiento, no te gustaba el rumbo de la conversación y las palabras de Jade Curtiss lo confirmaron.

—Nosotros también lo necesitamos, pero tenemos muchos asuntos que atender—escuchaste al Coronel a pesar de que no pediste explicaciones.

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? —demandaste saber.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil entender. Natalia debe volver a Kimlasca, Guy debe entregar unos reportes conmigo al Emperador Peony, Anise debe volver al lado del Maestro Fónico, Tear se dirige a Ciudad de Yulia a reunirse con el alcalde Teodoro y lógicamente, no podemos dejarle el Albiore a Luke porque lo requerimos para hacer todo lo anterior.

—Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo—escuchaste a la réplica intervenir—. Sólo déjame en la Caverna y cuando termine, caminaré a Sheridan hasta que ustedes regresen.

—Eso es muy imprudente, Luke—agregó Natalia.

—Cómo decía—se hizo escuchar de nuevo el Nigromante ahora con algo de extraña seriedad que no identificaste del todo—, tenemos de momento el mismo objetivo-

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, Nigromante—le cortaste antes de que tan siquiera pueda mencionar la absurda propuesta—. Y no pretendo hacer equipo aunque tengamos el mismo propósito.

No pasaste desapercibida todas las miradas que recibiste y optaste por restarle importancia sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no era tu costumbre dar explicaciones ni aceptar sugestiones.

Anunciaste que volverías en cuanto tuvieras lo que Spinoza necesitaba y te dirigiste al Albiore sin protocolo alguno. El plan estaba trazado en tu mente pero la inquietud no dejó la molesta tensión de tu espalda con los acelerados pasos siguiendo los tuyos; y como habías intuido, esa voz pronto llegó a tus oídos.

Le dirigiste una mirada que expresaba todo tu descontento a su presencia, pero el pelirrojo no se amedrentó ante ella. Como de costumbre.

—Déjame ir contigo—pidió

—Ya les dije que no es necesario—explicaste en tono neutral mientras reanudabas los pasos hacia la nave.

—No seré una carga—insistió tu réplica—. No es justo que traigas por tu cuenta los materiales que también necesitamos. Permíteme ir.

A pesar de lo que habías dictado, te permitiste pensarlo una vez más dejando de lado tu no muy condicionado raciocinio—Haz lo que quieras—no aceptaste, pero tampoco te negaste y tal y como esperabas, el otro siguió tus pasos.

Sin premura, indicaste las coordenadas a Ginji y te dirigiste a la habitación de descanso en búsqueda de un espacio que permitiera establecer algo de distancia con el otro, mas sabías que en vano era y sus pasos titubeantes así lo demostraron. Te detuviste abruptamente y con eso la réplica que tanto te molestaba chocó contra tu espalda irritándote aún más.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Le viste desviar la mirada a la nada. No sabías qué pensaba pero por algún motivo y con algo de esfuerzo podías deducirlo. Tu mirada se dirigió a los dedos de tu inferior que tamborileaban nerviosamente los costados de sus muslos y en molestia al injustificado silencio exaltaste la voz repitiendo la pregunta.

—Q-quería disculparme contigo.

Frunciste las cejas hacia el centro en una leve confusión que prontamente se convirtió en irritación. La molestia nubló tus sentidos y en la tormenta de tus pensamientos cerraste la distancia entre sus cuerpos tomándole por la abertura de sus prendas.

Los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de la réplica temblaron bajo tu feroz mirada pero no por ello diste el paso hacia atrás a pesar de que tu cabeza te preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios hacías. Tu cordura clamaba por distancia pero tu cuerpo no atendía a la necesidad de tus pensamientos.

Te acercaste. Su respiración forzada e irregular se cerraba en el pequeño espacio y sin darte cuenta, tus dedos se arrastraron serpenteando con dolorosa lentitud hasta el cuello del otro cubriéndolo por completo con el negro de tus guantes.

No era difícil y lo sabías.

Sólo hacía falta un poco de presión. Enterrar el pulgar sobre esa vena que pulsaba tu dígito como si quisiera alejarlo desesperadamente de ahí. Sólo apretar y la venganza estaría tomada sin esfuerzo alguno.

—No necesito tus disculpas—susurraste con voz chirriante en cólera—. Si en verdad lo sientes ¿estarías dispuesto a desaparecer?—inquiriste deslizando el dedo a lo largo de aquella ramificación vital— Dime _réplica, ¿_pagarías con tu vida?

Viste los labios de Luke temblar y quedar entreabiertos como si de pronto las palabras no encontraran el aliento suficiente para emitir el sonido adecuado y más que satisfacción la inquietud se hizo más difícil de sobrellevar comenzando a punzar el centro de tu pecho en un agitado latir. No estabas pidiendo consentimiento para arrebatarle la vida, pero de alguna manera esperabas que de las acciones del desecho saliera la respuesta que desde hace un tiempo fingías no buscar.

Después de unos eternos segundos de silencio, le viste reposar lo párpados suavemente en un ligero parpadeo y luego esa mirada esmeralda y brillante que enfrentaba la tuya hace unos segundos, se había perdido en algún punto de la armadura que portabas.

—Lo siento…—le escuchaste repetir, mas aguardaste con la certeza de que no era todo lo que tenía que decir—pero no puedo hacer eso. No tiene sentido si tú no tienes la intención de recuperar tu lugar y tomar lo que te pertenece.

Te tomó más tiempo del normal asimilar las palabras del otro. Tu respiración se había cortado en algún punto de la conversación ante la inesperada respuesta. Lanzaste una injuria al aire y tu agarre perdió su fuerza ante la falta de argumentos. Luke se deslizó por la pared sin dejarse caer por completo y acarició suavemente su cuello con la expresión perdida en el suelo.

—No pertenezco a ese lugar—recordaste con una amarga sensación vibrando en tu garganta—. No pueden existir dos Luke fon Fabre.

El menor se volvió a ti con energía renovada tomándote del brazo—Si tú vuelves yo-

— ¡No lo digas!—le interrumpiste manoteando el gesto en dirección contraria— No te atrevas a decir que lo dejarás todo por mi bien ¿Acaso crees que necesito la compasión de mi _réplica_? ¿Tan lamentable te parezco maldito desecho?

— ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Y no es compasión, es lo justo…

Ladeaste la cabeza y esbozaste un sonrisa sarcástica— ¿"lo justo"?—repetiste con tono lúdico ante lo hilarante que te parecía aquella manera de pensar— Ahora resulta que el desecho sabe lo que es la justicia. ¡Felicidades!, ahora puedes pensar por ti mismo—bromeaste dando una palmada teatral.

Le viste fruncir el ceño y ese aspecto indignado sólo logró ensanchar tu sonrisa.

Sencillamente, no tenía caso seguir aferrándote a la idea de que obtendrías una respuesta cuando estabas consciente de que tu voluntad desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a flaquear. Tanto tiempo odiándole y ahora te encontrabas buscando un nuevo objetivo, darle sentido a los siete años de odio que repentinamente habían comenzado a apagarse.

El fervor de tu rencor ahora estaba desorientado. El motivo seguía estando presente pero el deseo había perdido vigor.

_¿A dónde apuntarás toda la amargura acumulada?_

Un pensamiento te hizo vislumbrar un desenlace caótico. Tenías un motivo para estar en ese tramo de la historia, un motivo te había obligado a esa tregua absurda y tras ese motivo, no quedaría nada una vez las piezas encajaran en su lugar.

Cumplirías un papel que tenía fecha de caducidad y sin posibilidades de renovación.

— ¿Asch…?—la réplica llamó y te obligaste a ordenar tus pensamientos al notar el rostro preocupado que éste te dirigía.

Entreabriste los labios para llenar el silencio con alguna excusa por más ridícula que fuera, pero el más joven había sido más rápido. Sus brazos rodearon tu cuello y mandaron al demonio cualquier línea de pensamientos coherentes. Parpadeaste desconcertado sintiendo los cortos cabellos de la réplica cosquillear tus mejillas, su cálido abrazo envolverte y su cuerpo un poco más delgado que el tuyo, apegarse a ti de una manera muy poco varonil a decir verdad.

— ¡¿Qué d-

—No quiero desaparecer para hacerte sentir mejor—le escuchaste susurrar enterrando el rostro en el hueco de tu cuello—. Lo siento, pero también soy demasiado egoísta como para no buscar la manera de estar contigo. Así que sólo déjame estar así un momento y prometo no buscarte más.

La inquietud causante de muchos desvelos, comenzaba a atenuarse de manera impresionante. No había pensamientos coherentes y los reproches quedaron flotando en algún lugar de tu cabeza. Como habías predicho, tu voluntad flaqueaba, había un impulso muy al fondo de tu cordura que te pedía alejarle pero tu cuerpo no obedeció; en cambio, se aferró a la tranquilidad que en un tiempo te había parecido tan lejana como para recordar su sensación.

Correspondiste el abrazo rodeando a la réplica por la cintura y atrayéndola al recién descubierto calor de tu cuerpo—Te dejaré estar así cuanto quieras si con eso dejas de decir estupideces—aceptaste haciendo que la réplica riera suavemente en tu cuello y afianzara el agarre de una manera vergonzosamente reconfortante—. No me hace gracia. Si te vuelves a disculpar, juro que te mato.

El motivo seguía estando presente, pero había perdido interés.

* * *

><p>Juro que no tengo idea de cómo el final quedó tan "lindo", por decirlo de alguna forma. Disculpen el OoC, aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Estaré encantada de recibir comentarios, opiniones o críticas. Hasta luego.


End file.
